Una lectura de locos
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Hermes entrega un paquete a Athena que es para ella y sus caballeros dorado. ¿Que contendra ese paquete?¿Por que Kanon se comporta raro?¿Saga lo descubrira?
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola bueno esto ha estado en mi cabeza hace tiempo y bueno no me dejaba concentrar paa avanzar las otros fics asi que aqui esta

Nota: Se que no soy la primero ni la ultima en tener una idea asi: asi que bueno si hay un fic parecido que me disculpen pero no es un plagio solo lo aclaro porque he visto que "algunas" personas piensan que es un plagio solo por que la idea se parece pero el contenido es diferente asi que gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer y comencemos.

* * *

Era una mañana en el santuario el patriarca estaba tomando lista como todas las mañanas en las casa patriarcal, la diosa Athena tambien estaba presente cuando los caballeros se estaban marchando a cumplir sus funciones una luz envolvio el lugar; los caballeros se pusieron alertas.

\- Tranquilos no les vengo a declarar la guerra- dijo una voz cuando los caballeros vieron de donde venia la vozvierona un chico de aproximadamente 16 años con un caduceo en la mano- soy Hermes dios de los mensajeros y los ladrones- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro- y he venido aqui porque alguie les ha enviado un paquete es una persona especielpor eso lo he traido personalmente- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- asi que tomen- le dio el paquete al; patriarca y desaparecio

\- Athena ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Shion

\- Creo que estara bien abrirlo ademas Hermes lo ha traido y tambien lo ha enviado una persona especial para Hermes asi que no veo el problema- dijo Athena- los caballeros se pueden quedar pues Hermes ha dicho que es para todos- tras decir eso Shion abrio el paquete y encontro tres libros y una carta

\- Creo que primero debemos leer la carta - dijo Shion y recibio el asentimiento de su diosa- bueno - cuando lo habria no entendia lo que decia- esta escrita en otra lengua Shura creo que es mejor que lo leas tu- Shura se extraño si estaba escrita en otra lengua como el iba a porder leerla pero obedecio la orden igual cuando vio la carta entendio porque el patriarca le dijo que lo lea el estaba en español

\- Bueno - comenzo Shura- la carta dice asi:

_Queridos caballeros de Athena y Athena_

_Si estan leyendo esto es porque Hermes les ha hecho llegar el paquete que le pedi entregarles, lean los libros creo que lo van a disfrutar, si estas ahi Kanon quiero decirte que eres uno de mis personajes favoritos junto a Shun; tambien quiero aclarar que a pesar de parecer que soy Geminis en verdad soy Virgo espero que disfruten lo que les envie y no maten a nadie._

_Rosmery Di Angelo_

_Perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin (Sino saben que es eso se explicara en uno de los libros)_

_Posdata: No me agradas Saga y si quieres saber el por que lee el libro_

Saga parpadeo un poco sorprendido por lo ultimo.

\- Bueno- dijo Shura- eso es todo lo que dice

\- Bueno hay que leer los libros- dijo Shion- ¿Por cual comenzamos?

-¿Cuales son los titulos patriarca? - dijo Camus el estaba emocionada pero no lo iba a dejar notar a los demas

\- Un gran problema gracias a Apolo- al escuchar el titulo todos arquearon la ceja eso era un titulo raro- el plan y la mascara- ese todavia era mas raro- y vampiros- al menos ese ultimo era un titulo masomenos normal

\- Si me permiten opinar porque no leemos un capitulo de cada uno y despues decidimos cual continuar- dijo Milo que tenia curiosida por el contenido de esos libros con titulos raros

\- Bueno creo que primero hay que leer Un gran problemas gracias a Apolo- dijo Shion- ¿Alguien quiere leer?

\- Yo- dijo Dohko

**Canta, Perú**

\- ¿Donde es eso?- preguntaron Saga y Aioros aunque esa pregunta estaba pasando en la mente de la mayoria de caballeros

\- Es un pais situado en la parte occidental de América del Sur, fue un pais que tenia sus respectivos dioses y es donde ocupo lugar el imperio incaico- dijo Camus

\- Ahhhhh- fue lo que dijeron la mayoria

\- Su capital es Lima tambien conocida como la ciudad de los reyes - dijo Camus

\- Ya entendimos- lo interrumpio Milo antes de que su amigo continuara

**Pov. Rosmy**

\- ¿Que significa Pov. Rosmy?- dijo Milo

\- Significa que lo narra esa persona- dijo Camus vagamente

**-Cuidado chicos con pisar el guano- dijo la maestra; todos pasaban con cuidado por el unico lado limpio que era delgado ademas que al costado del lado limpio estaba el vacio si no contabas las ramas de arboles que cuelgan pues estábamos subiendo una montaña que el camino era en espiral- es tu turno Rosmy**

**-Si maestra - dije. Casi lo logre pasar pero di un paso en falso, mis amigos gritaron trate de sostenerme con algo pero las ramas no me sostendrian más que por algunos segundos. Ayudame Dios, perdon mamá, es lo unico que creí pensar pero de mi boca solo salio ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Cerre los ojos pensando cuando sentiria el impacto, creo que antes de llegar me desmayare porque mi respiración estaba rapida, eso es lo unico que pense antes de que todo fuera oscuridad...**

**Casa de Virgo**

\- Un momento ¿No estaba cayendo?- dijo Aioria confundido

\- Descubriremos por que se menciona la casa de Virgo si sigo leyendo- dijo Dohko cansado de que lo interrumpan

**Me desperté sintiendo que alguien me removía.**

**-Un rato mas tía- le dije**

**¿Que dijiste?-escuche que me decían - ¿ Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste sin pasar las demás casas? Responde\- no entendia lo que la persona me hablaba, espera ¿No me estaba cayendo?**

-¿Por que no entendia lo que descia Shaka? - pregunto Aioria

\- En Peru se habla castelllano o español como quieras llamarlo y nosotros hablamos griego- dijo Camus tratando de traquilizarse el queria saber que iba a pasar

**Abri mis ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shaka de Virgo, creo que mi cara se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma porque me seguia hablando en un idioma que no entendía, espera Shaka de Virgo es un personaje de ficción del anime Saint Seiya, eso quiere decir que:**

**a) Estoy muerta y me imagino con el mundo de Saint Seiya hasta el dia del juicio.**

**\- **¿El dia del juicio?- pregunto Saga confundido

\- Es una creencia catolica- dijo Shion que sabia un poco del tema

**b) Estoy en coma y esto no es real.**

**c) Apolo se las cobro de todas las veces que me desquite con el pensando que era imaginario, y ni siquiera pudo ponerme el lenguaje griego como uno de los lenguajes que se.**

-¿Por que insultaria a Apolo?- pregunto Athena

\- Mi diosa creo que se debe a que ella es catolica entnces no sabia de la existencia de los dioses griegos solo sabria lo basico- dijo Shion con respeto

**Bueno me guardo la paranoia para después ¿Cual era el personaje que puede hablar español? mmmmm**

\- ¡Wau Shura! ve a ayudar a la pobre señorita- dijo burlon Kanon, que raramente se habia mantenido callado desde el principio**  
**

\- No molestes Kanon- dijo Shura

**-¡Mis oidos!- me queje porque me grito Algo que no entendí, si me recuerdo bien mayormente cuando alguien irrumpía su casa sin avisas, les quitaba sus sentidos, creo ¿Por que no preste mas atención?**

**Respondeme- tengo que pensar rapido; parece que no se da cuenta que hablo otro idioma y que no le entiendo lo que dice, espera creo que ese personaje se llamaba Shura, pero como le digo que me lleve hasta el.**

**¡Shura!¡Shura! - derrepente asi me entiende**

-¿Como supo mi nombre?- susurro Shura

\- Se han dado cuenta que nos narra como si no existieramos- dijo Shaka y todos asintieron eso era raro

**Me lllamo Shaka- me dijo solo entendi Shaka asi que supongo que el cree que yo creo que su nombre es Shura, aun no entiendo porque se muestra tan tranquilo ¿Sera por mi edad? No, si asi fuera hubiera dejado pasar a los de bronce. Sera porque no resulto ninguna amenaza para el ni Atena o ya estara acostumbrado a encontrar niñas demayadas en la puerta de la casa de virgo.**

**-¡Shura!¡Shura!- le dije, creo que me entendio que queria ver a Shura porque se volteo y me hizo un seña con la mano para seguirle ¿Esto sera comun para el? pero bueno es mejor que reaccionara de esa forma y no negativamente, le seguí y llegamos hasta las escaleras.**

**¡Ay no!antes de llegar a capricornio creo que me desmayare en la casa de libra por tantas escaleras. Bueno si no quiero perder mis sentidos tendré que subir. Mientras iba subiendo pensé en mi familia y como reaccionaria porque sino me equivoco, estoy"muerta" por caerme, escuche que Shaka me hablo ¡Wau! ya llegamos a la casa de Libra y sin desmayarme.**

**Si fue Apolo, al menos me puso resistencia física para correr y subir esas infernales escaleras.**

**Espera un momento, ¿ en que tiempo de la historia estoy? si Dohko no esta en Libra significa que no estoy en un futuro alternativo después de la batalla de Hades. **

Todos levantaron una ceja ante eso ¿ un futuro alternativo?

**Entonces puedo estar cuando Shion era patriarca o cuando Arles lo era ¡No! Si estoy en la epoca de Arles estare frita o mejor dicho en otra dimensión pero igual terminaria por estar muerta.**

Saga temblo un poco al escuchar el nombre de Arles para esta altura de la historia la mayoria se habia olvidado que la lectura solo era ficcion

**¿Como puedo saber en que etapa de la historia estoy?**

**A ver cuando Aioros esta vivo es cuando Shion es patriarca, si esta muerto es cuando Arles es patriarca, debo de ver bien cuando pasemos por sagitario.**

El mencionado arqueo una ceja al parecer esa chica sabia que sucedia en sus vidas. Mientras tanto Saga y Shura se sentian culpables por la muerte de su amigo.

**Un minuto si Aiorios murió fue porque Shura le mato,**

Con esa frase el mecionado se sintio mas culpable

**tecnicamente y siendo amigos, entonces si represento un peligro no durara en matarme, si le hizo eso a su amigo ¿ Que me hara a mi?. **

**Todos miraron a Shura como interrogandole.**

\- Yo no lastimaria a una niña- dijo Shura como conveciendose a si mismo

**No debo dejar que descubran que se lo que va a pasar porque si estamos en la epoca de Arles representare un peligro para el por saber su identidad e intenciones y me mandara a matar. Rezo que este en la época de Shion, porque si estoy en la epoca de Arles estare en mucho peligro pues esa es la época donde los gemelos estan locos por el poder bueno uno por su doble personalidad y el otro por trauma.**

Kanon palidecio un poco ¿por trauma?, los demas miraron a Kanon para preguntarle si era verdad pero Kanon no repondio.

**Pido permiso para entrar a la casa de escorpio con un acompañante- oi que dijo Shaka, aun no le entendia.**

**Concedido- dijo Milo, me miro desconfiado pero me asintio, camine rápido para escapar de su mirada, igual Shaka estaba muy adelante mio.**

**-**No creo que Milo se comportaria asi con una doncella- dijo Camus

\- Pero parece como si la chica tratara de decir que Milo puede considerarla un peligro - dijo Saga a el le habia dado esa sensacion

**Si no me equivoco la siguiente es Sagitario, ahí sabre la verdad. Subimos las escaleras cada grada me ponía mas nerviosa, pronto sabria la verdad y despues de saberlo no se que hacer. Llegamos a la casa de Sagitario y como lo sospeche no hay nadie, Shaka entro a las casa sin pedir permiso eso significa que no hay guardian de Sagitario osea que estoy en la época de Arles. **

Todos se tensaron querian ver ¿Como iba a escapar de esa la doncella?

**Bueno definitivamente,esto tubo que ser obra de Apolo no creo que yo misma me pondria en un peligro de tal magnitud.**

**_¡Apolo se que fuiste tu y que estas escuchando mis pensamientos!_-dije, pues habia sentido una intromision en mi mente, que raramente habia sentido.**

**_¡Wau tardaste mas de lo esperado en darte cuenta!_\- oi que me decia dentro de mi cabeza**

**_¡Asi que fuiste tu en el que me metió en todo este lío!_\- creo que grite en mi mente muy fuerte que Shaka lo sintió pero no me dijo nada por suerte pues no le entendería nada, trate de serenarme sabia que Shaka no lo pasaría por alto la próxima ves- _¿Por que?_**

\- Eso tambien me pregunto ¿ Por que meterla en tal peligro si no era una guerrera?- dijo Camus

\- Derrepente si me dejas leer lo podras averiguar- Dijo Dohko enojado el habia aceptado leer pero no esperaba que lo interrumpieran tanto

**_Me pagaras todas las veces que te burlaste y me insultaste_\- me dijo**

**_Yo no sabia que existieras en primer lugar y en segundo eso no es motivo suficiente-_ le dije**

**_La verdad es que necesito que me ayudes en algo ademas no toda la culpa es mia_ \- me dijo**

**_Y ¿por que yo?-_ le dije**

**_Pues... no es necesario que lo sepas_\- suspire sabiendo que ya nada podia hacer**

**_Y¿ que quieres que haga mandandome en la boca del lobo?_\- le dije**

Eso es verdad ¿Por que mandarla ahi?- murmuro Shaka

**_Alguien desvio el lugar donde ibas a aparecer y apareciste en Virgo_ \- me dijo - _bueno y sobre lo que quiero que hagas te lo dire en Cabo Sounion nos encontraremos dentro de 50 minutos_**

A la mencion de Cabo Sounion Kanon temblo y Saga tenia una cara culpable

**_¿Como quieres que sepa como llegar?_\- le dije- a_demas si recuerdo bien ese fue un templo de Poseidon que esta en ruinas y ademas que en la base hay una prisión_**

**_Bueno yo te teletransportare ahi, y no te preocupes no te hare daño te necesito viva_\- me dijo**

**_Eso me hace sentir tan querida-_ le dije sarcásticamente**

**_Una pregunta_\- me dijo**

**_¿Si?_\- le dije con curiosidad por saber la pregunta**

**_¿Por que vas a ver Shura? Sabes que es el mas leal a Athena y que en ese tiempo no sabia la verdad_\- me dijo y yo senti unas tremendas ganas de ahorcarlo.**

**_Porque a ti ¡Pedazo de idiota se te olvido que no habla griego y Shura es el unico que habla español!- _le dije conteniendome mucho**

**_No me puedes hablar asi soy un Dios_\- me dijo**

**_Yo puedo hablarte asi desde que me metiste en este lio_\- le dije**

**_Creo que es mejor que te concentres pues ya vas a llegar_\- me dijo y recién ahí me di cuenta de que ya estabamos a escalones de llegar, pronto tendria que enfrentarme con el único de la orden dorada que entiende lo que digo y no sabia que decir, aparte que no se si el recibimiento que me dara sera como un aliado o enemigo.**

-Y ese es el final del primer capitulo- dijo Dohko

\- Entonces- dijo Shion- ¿Quien lee un plan y una mascara?

\- Yo - dijo Camus

**Kanon ya estaba fastidiado había discutido con Shura, Aioros, Aioria, hasta con ¡Camus y Shaka!, **

Los caballeros miraron al nombrado que no dijo nada, kos demas se preguntaban ¿Que habia hecho el gemelo menor para amargar a Camus y Shaka

**solamente porque no estaba de acuerdo con el plan del patriarca. **

Ahora tenia sentido para los caballeros; Athena tenia un presentimiento de que esa historia los personajes principales serian los gemelos.

**Ahora estaba dirigiéndose a géminis, esperando que no estuviera Saga porque estaba seguro de que no soportaría una discusión mas, trato de serenarse de seguro Saga se estaba tomando un baño y el podría pasar a su cuarto sin problemas.**

**Sin ninguna interrupción. Creia que podria estar por fin en paz ese momento, eso se acabo cuando escucho que alguien y el ya suponia quien era estaba tocando su puerta.**

**-Saga ¿Que quieres?- dijo Kanon con un poco de desánimo en su voz**

Saga sintio que pronto llegaria a una parte que no le agradaria y los demas se preguntaban que haria el gemelo mayor

**-Kanon- entro Saga- Shura, Aioros y Aioria estan molestos contigo ahora ¿Que hiciste?**

**\- No les he hecho nada - dijo Kanon - solamente dije que no queria hacer lo que dijo el patriarca pues esa estrategia esta condenada al fracaso**

**Tras terminar esa frase Saga frito a Kanon y Kanon le contesto todos los insultas o todo lo que le decia Saga sobre que no se debe contradecir al patriarca y que era un tonto. Hasta que llego en un punto en que Saga perdio mas lo estribos.**

Todos miraron a Saga como si el les iba a decir lo que iba a suceder

**\- Para que discutir contigo Kanon- dijo Saga- al final de todo solo eres una sombra que no tendria ni voz ni voto sino fuera por mi, eres alguien nacido bajo la estrella del mal como todos las sombras anteriores eres un ser sin clemencia, eres una bestia**

**Todos miraron horrorizados a Saga como si el lu acabara de decir. Kanon sentia un dolor al escuchar esas palabras aunque sabia que su hermano no se lo habia dicho igualmente era doloroso.**

\- Kanon..yo- dijo Saga se sentia culpable aunque no lo hubiera dicho hubo una epoca en la que penso eso

\- Tranquilo Saga se que nunca dirias eso - dijo Kanon con una sonrisa falsa que solo su gemelo lo noto

**Kanon parpadeo un poco cuando Saga le dijo eso realmente eso le habia dolido pero ni loco le iba a mostrar a Saga su sufrimiento mas si este piensa asi.**

**-Como lo has dicho Saga soy solo una sombra no soy tu gemelo- dijo Kanon y desapareció aparentemente en verdad se habia oculto como le enseñaron hacer cuando era niño**

Saga se sintio herido y culpable cuando escucho lo que supuestamente le dijo Kanon. Los demas miraron con asombro al gemelo menor

**Saga se quedo aturdido recién procesando lo que habia dicho y lo que le habia contestado su hermano, todavia en estado en shock se dirigio a su cuarto y se prometió que al día siguiente se disculparía con Kanon esta vez se habia pasado con lo que habia dicho.**

**Cuando Saga se fue Kanon se dejo ver otra vez.**

**Pov. Kanon**

**Realmente lo que me dijo Saga dolio, pero no podia dejar viera que me habia dolido ademas que no es momento para eso lo que debería preocuparme mas es que Saga piense asi, eso si que era preocupante los proximos géminis serian alumnos de su hermano y si su hermano seguia pensando asi sus sucesores podrian tener un final trágico.**

\- Tranquilo hermano se que tuya no puensas asi- le dijo Kanon al ver afligido a su hermano

**Se me ha ocurrido una idea, una muy riesgosa que no me gustaba nada pero seria por el bien de todos ademas con eso comprobaria si su hermano esta dispuesto a verlo como la sombra de geminis. Si su hermano queria que fuera la sombra de Geminis eso seria con todas las obligaciones, **

Al escuchar eso Saga y Shion se preocuparon si era lo que creian esto iba a ser muy interesante para os demas y muy doloroso para Saga y Shion con tan solo imaginarlo

**aunque eso no le gustase solo lo seria por unos meses y sino funcionaba tendria que usar el plan b. Tendre que buscar lo que tanto luchaba por no tener que usar cuando era niño; ademas que tendria que pedir ayuda a Athena y a los demas santos dorados que mas confiaba.**

**Baje al sótano estaba seguro que era ahi donde mi maestro habia ocultado los restos de la mascara.**

Ante eso Saga, Kanon, Shion y Athena se tensaron ; los demas estaban curiosos querian saber a que se referia

** Estuve buscándolo por al menos 3 horas hasta que me acorde que esta reacciona con el cosmos del segundo gemelo, encendi un poco de mi cosmos para que Saga no se diera cuenta y lo senti, senti el llamado de esa mascara diciendome que me la ponga entre otras cosas como que solo era una sombre, alguien que pertenecía a la oscuridad y que la necesitaba para controlarme; **

\- ¿Que es eso de la mascara?- pregunto Aioria ya no pudiendo contener su curiosidad

\- Siempre el segundo gemelo de Geminis era considerado como el que nacia bajo la estrella maldita asi que para evitar que haga daño se le ponia una mascara que sellaba un poco de su cosmo- dijo Shion- aparte de solo ser la sombra de su hermano tambien era considerado un animal

\- Oh - es lo unico que pudiero decir los demas caballeros dorados mientras veian a Kanon

**seguí al llamado hasta que lo encontre estaba oculto entre unas cajas cuando lo vi me sorprendio la ultima vez que lo vi estaba destruida ahora estaba como nueva como si nunca se hubiera estado destruido.**

Eso sorprendio a Saga que por un momento se habia olvidado que era solo una historia

** La agarre y fui a la casa patriarcal le diria a Athena mi plan espero que me ayude.**

**Rápidamente subi las demás casas sin ser notado cuando llegue fui a la oficina de Shion y toque la puerta. Espere un rato y escuche un adelante. Entre y vi como Shion se sorprendió un poco al verme .**

**\- Kanon ¿has recapacitado y has decidido seguir con el plan?- me dijo Shion y internamente me reí.**

**\- Lo siento patriarca pero no- le dije- necesito hablar con Athena y usted a solas**

**\- Lo siento no se podra -dijo Shion- Athena no esta disponible ahora**

**-Patriarca es urgente- le dije lo cual no era verdad pero necesitaba comenzar mi plan lo mas rapido posible**

**\- No puedo llamar a Athena ahora- dijo Shion**

**\- No sera necesario que me llames Shion- dijo una voz que reconocí como Athena**

**-Athena- dije e hice una reverencia como Shion**

**\- Kanon ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme y que lo que traes?- me dijo y Shion recien miro lo que traia. Le conte todo a Athena sobre mi plan y sobre los motivos de este, cuando termine Shion y Athena estaban serios.**

**\- Kanon creo que es una decision apresurada y riesgosa pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces te ayudare- dijo Athena y Shion le miro sorprendido**

**-Kanon creo que estas exagerando pero si Athena esta de acuerdo con este plan entonces aceptare- me dijo y me senti un poco aliviado**

**\- Gracias- les dije**

**\- Entonces ¿Quienes seran los que te ayuden?- me dijo Athena**

**\- Bueno creo que a Mu y Aldebarán tendran que restringirle las memorias sobre mi, los que fingiran no conocerme serían Afrodita, Milo, Dohko, Mascara de Muerte, y usted patriarca; los demás tendran que aprender su leccion igual que Saga sino funciona eso tengo otro plan- les dije**

**\- Esta bien- dijo Athena- pero puedo preguntar ¿por que tengo que rentringirle la memoria a Mu y Aldebarán?**

**\- Ellos son muy nobles nunca se meterian en un plan asi- les dije**

**\- Esta bien- dijo Athena- Shion llama a los caballero que participaran en el plan de Kanon**

**\- Si asi usted lo desea Athena- dijo Shion al rato aparecieron Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Milo, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte. Apenas entraron Mu y Aldebarán cayeron inconscientes, vi como los demas caballeros se pusieron inmediatamente alertas**

**\- No se preocupen, no hay ningun peligro- dijo Athena, inmediatamente todos se arrodillaron**

**-¿Que ha sucedido señorita Athena?- el primero en preguntar fue Dohko**

**\- Los he mandado a llamar para pedirles un favor- dijo Athena y les comenzo a explicar lo que le habia dicho y el plan; al principio se negaron pero terminaron aceptando. Todos se estaban retirando a su casa Mu y Aldebarán estaban siendo llevados por Afrodita, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte.**

\- Espero que estes seguro de lo que estas haciendo Kanon- me dijo Milo antes de retirarse.

-Eso no suena como Milo el no es tan paranoico- dijo Dohko

-¡Hey!- dijo Milo- que me puedo preocupar por las personas- dijo Milo

-Pero con tremendo plan que mi hermano tiene en la historia cualquiera es paranoico- dijo Saga ignorando a Milo

-¡Callense que quiero saber que sigue!- dijo Camus

**\- Estoy seguro- susurre cuando ya no quedaba nadie, suspire y me puse la mascara al comienzo me senti mal queria sacarmela pero no lo hice sabia que era un precio que tendria que pagar y no habia marcha atras, ademas de haberle avisado a Athena le avise a Poseidon por telefono antes de ponermela; sabia que si Saga me buscaba iría con Poseidon. Era hora de comenzar.**

**Fin Pov. Kanon**

**\- Has arruinado mis planes por segunda ves Kanon- dijo una voz cargada de maldad en una habitación vacia - pero veremos cuanto duras, sabias que te esataba persiguiendo por eso le diste una razon estupida a Athena pero eso no me podra apartar de ti por siempre**

Al terminar la lectura el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Vuelvan todos a sus obligaciones mañana terminaremos de leer- dijo Shion

\- Si patriarca dijeron tosods- y se marcharon

_En la casa de Geminis_

\- Kanon- dijo Saga- se que eso no es verdad pero vi como te ponias tenso en el ultimo parrafo ¿Hay algo que me estes ocultando?

\- Saga a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia- dijo Kanon serio y se fue a su habitacion

\- ¿Que me estas ocultando Kanon?- pregunto Saga al aire

_Cuarto de Kanon_

Kanon estaba parado en frente de un espejo de tamaño completo

\- No vas a poder seguir ocultandolo Kanon- dijo su reflejo

\- Solo un rato mas- dijo Kanon- aun no es tiempo de que se enteren

* * *

K: Bueno se que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero esa idea estaba rodando por mi cabza asi que aqui esta.

Nota: No voy apoder actualizar rapido por este mes sonmis examenes finales asi que el proximo mes sn mis vacaciones en ese tiempo actualizare mas seguido.

Saludos y espero que les gustara


	2. Chapter 2

K: Bueno ¡Por fin se acabo mis exámenes! y bueno para celebrar pense en subir otro capitulo así que aqui los tienen

Tutuli80: Gracias por comentar y desearme suerte en los exámenes de verdad la necesite n.n

Jabed: mmm no se si pensamos lo mismo lo único que se es que es un plan arriesgado; y para lo otro pronto lo sabrás muy pronto pero no en este capitulo

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

**En la casa patriarcal**

\- Bueno ya que estan todos ¿Quien lee el siguiente libro?- dijo Shion

\- Yo por favor patriarca - dijo Shura y el patriarca le paso el libro- **Vampiros**\- Shura leyo primero el titulo

**Era una noche de luna , específicamente en un bosque se ve a dos siluetas corriendo, la primera de ellas llevaba 2 bultos y si ponias mas atención se podían ver 5 siluetas persiguiéndoles desde una alejada distancia.**

-¿Por que presiento que este libro tambien trata de los gemelos?- interrumpio Dohko

\- No necesariamente podria ser de los gemelos podrian ser nuevos personajes o Aioria con Aioros- dijo Mu tranquilo

\- Pero si fueran ellos Aioros también estaría corriendo porque el es mayor que Aioria por años en cambio en el libro narra como si fueran gemelos- dijo Dohko pero cuando Mu le iba a contestar Shura interrumpió

-¿Puedo seguir leyendo?- dijo tratando de calmarse esa mañana no tenia mucha paciencia, los dos caballeros al sentir la mirada del caballero de capricornio asintieron rapidamente

**Andrea creo que sera mejor que nos separemos- dijo la primera silueta- tu llevas a los niños porque si me atrapan los matan en cambio a ti por ser humana primero te haran preguntas y no les haran daño a los niños**

**-** Osea que uno de ellos es un vampiro- dijo Milo

\- Creo que eso es obvio- dijo Kanon, queria saber si era ellos otra vez los protagonistas de esa historia pero si seguian interrumpiendo no podrian acabar antes de que se tuviera que ir a "ese" lugar

\- Solamente queria aclarar- dijo Milo e iba a seguir pero al ver la mirada cortante de Kanon, Shura y Camus no era bueno para el. Cuando Shura vio que ya nadie iba a interrumpir siguio leyendo.

**Pero tu estarías en peligro ademas quien me asegura de que me pregunten antes de actuar- le dijo en un tono nervioso**

**Mi querida Andrea hazle honor a tu nombre y se valiente, ademas tengo un plan para que crean que eres la victima- terminando de decir eso les dio a los niños y se puso en una posición que parecía que la quería atacar y justo eso vieron los cazadores así que le dispararon, pero el lo esquivo y salio corriendo.**

**Ustedes tres persiganlo- dijo uno que parecía ser el líder- ¿Esta bien señorita?**

**Si- dijo Andrea triste por lo que le podía pasar a su amado**

-¿Que significa el nombre Andrea?- dijo Milo, a los demas casi se caen estilo anime de todo lop que podia decir preguntaba eso

\- Andrea significa mujer Valiente y bella, es un nombre de origen Griego- dijo Camus esperando ahorrarles las miradas de burla de algunos caballeros

**mmmmm Le puedo preguntar ¿que queria ese tipo?- le dijo el líder**

**No lo se- pero al instante de decir eso las criatura comenzaron a llorar y el cazador se dio cuenta recién de los bebes**

**Con que no lo sabes- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y fruncio el seño- de seguro eres una de esas mujeres que sacrifican a sus hijos a cambio de su seguridad- acuso**

**No, yo nunca haria- pero no termino de decir porque sintio como le habían clavado un cuchillo y todo se volvía negro.**

**¿Que hacemos con los bebes?- pregunto un soldado a su lider**

**Hay que llevarlos a la base, presiento que serán los pupilos de Geminis- dijo y se marcharon**

**\- **Ves se los dije es otra historia de los gemelos ¿Esa chica esta segura de que no es Geminis?- dijo Dohko al mismo tiempo que en un momento a otro aparecio Hermes

\- Ella les manda esta carta- dijo Hermes, le entrego la carta al patriarca y se fue. Cuando es patriarca abrio la carta otra vez estaba en otro idioma ahora que se preguntaba ¿Como podia escribir los libros en griego pero no la carta?

\- Shura- dijo el patriarca y Shura entendio que debia leer otra vez, ¿ya que creian que era un traductor? pero por educacion no dijo nada

_Queridos caballeros y Athena:_

_Esta carta es para decirles a uno de sus caballeros para los que no entendieron la indirecta Dohko_

_Geminis en la soya, IBA es el Sagitario Escorpio pero soy oficialmente Virgo para mi alegría _

_pero tambien un poco de aburrimiento, no es por ofender al guardian_

_ de esa casa pero en mi vida he conocido muchos y cuando digo muchos es muchos Virgos y a veces ya es muy cansado asi que _

_no odio mi signo , asi que aclarándose la duda espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir._

_Saga no me sigues agradando pero no te odio hace unos meses si te odiaba pero trate de ponerme en tu lugar pero igual te seguia odiando pero despues sucedio _

_algo que hizo que no descargue toda mi furia en ti asi que al que detesto ahora pero no lo odio es a Aspros claro esta que no digo que sean_

_malas personas solo que no me agradan del todo._

_Rosmery Di Angelo_

_Slytherin_

_Posdata: Kanon de dragón Marino o Geminis como prefieras sigues siendo mi personaje favorito con Shun de Andromeda, Kiki de Aries , y ahora Deuteros _

_Posdata2: No creo que sea recomendable que los gemelos lean el libro de vampiros pero es su decisión_

Cuando Shura termino de leerlo habia un poco de tension en la habitacion.

-Bueno eso fue muy revelador- comenzo Milo- esa chica si que esta llenas de sorpresas

\- ¿Como supo que Dohko no creia que era Virgo?- pregunto Camus aunque mas parecia que estaba pensando en voz alta- tambien ¿Por que detesta a Saga?¿ Quienes son Aspros y Deuteros?- Al oir esos nombren Shion, Dohko y Athena se tensaron-¿ Por que uso el antiguo titulo de Kanon como Dragon Marino?- Al oir esto Kanon se tenso pero los unicos que lo notaron fue el patriarca y Saga. Cuando el caballero de Acuario iba a continuar fue interrumpido por el patriarca

\- Caballero de Acuario guarde las formas- le dijo autoritariamente- al parecer nos esta vigilando, y sobre sus demas preguntas Deuteros y Aspros fueron las antiguas reencarnaciones de Kanon y Saga

\- Creo que es mejor seguir leyendo- dijoo Shura no sabia por que pero pero presentia que era un tema delicado

**14 años después**

**Saga dime como se divide los cazadores- dijo un hombre y al frente suyo sentados en carpetas estaban dos niños iguales pero a la vez diferente, el cuarto era uno sin ventanas y solo una puerta ademas que estas tres personas- y como se eligen los lideres**

**Se dividen en 12 por signos zodiacales o características de un signo en caso de que no se sepa la fecha de su nacimiento; ademas que los lideres son elegidos desde que nacen porque estos tiene algo que les hace diferente a los demás- dijo Saga**

**Muy bien Saga- le dijo el maestro- Kanon debes decirme cuantos lideres tenemos**

**Zzzz..zzz..zzz- Kanon estaba con su cabeza y manos en la carpeta tranquilamente dormido**

Algunos miraron feo a Kanon quien solo sonrio burlescamente ante la reaccion de sus compañeros

**¡Kanon!-grito el maestro**

**¡Soy Saga!- dijo como reflejo el niño, cuando abrio los ojos vio como su hermano lo miraba con una mirada asesina y a su maestro que tenia una cara enojada**

-¡Kanon!- grito Saga a su hermano parece que la mayoria de los presentes habian olvidado que no es real

-¿Que?- dijo Kanon- ya no lo hago... frecuentemente- susurro Kanon la ultima palabra para su suerte nadie lo escucho. Antes de que Saga respondiera Shura continuo.

**Lo dejare pasar por esta vez- dijo el maestro, para el miedo de Kanon pues el sabia que cada ves que "pasaba" sus errores la tarea que le dejaria seria una muy riesgosa- dime cuantos lideren son en total en los cazadores**

**Son 14- dijo el niño muy confiado de su respuesta**

**Esta mal Kanon son 13 de ¿Donde sacas 14?- le dijo el maestro**

**Pues hay un lider de Aries; 1 de Tauro ; 2 de Geminis- Kanon no pudo continuar porque su maestro lo interrumpió**

**Solo hay un lider en Geminis- dijo- que siempre es el mayor de dos gemelos**

**Pero usted dijo...- fue interrumpido otra vez por su maestro**

**Yo dije que los dos se van a entrenar como lideres, pero que Saga va a ocupar el lugar del lider- dijo el maestro**

**Entonces ¿para que me entrenas?- dijo Kanon aunque el ya sabia la respuesta**

**Porque siempre los segundos gemelos ha sido la sombra, no se les reconoce como lideres solo son sombras ,no son nadie- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa que se podia confundir como maniática**

Eso parecio doler a Kanon aunque no sea real no era tan facil olvidar el pasado donde le enseñaron que ese era su deber que lo coulte es una cosa y que lo supere es otra

Saga no sabia que hacer al ver la tristeza de su gemelo y la cara de algunos que decia que querian matar a alguien parece que algunos habian tomado un poco de cariño a su hermano. Saga hizo una señal a Shura para que siga leyendo lo cual el caballero obedecio

**Kanon se paro lo vio con ojos enfurecidos y desaparecio; era una rara habilidad con que habia nacido pero el maestro lo atribuyo a que habia nacido para ser la sombra de Saga.**

**Mejor voy a buscarlo- dijo Saga y salio corriendo a donde pensaba que estaria su hermano.**

**En el bosque**

**Kanon se encontraba golpeando un árbol hasta que sintio la presencia de Saga. En verdad lo que dijo el maestro fue la gota que derramo el vaso desde hace tiempo sentia que no pertenecía ahi, que el no habia nacido para ser cazador.**

**Saga se que estas ahi sal de una vez- le dijo tratando de sonar frio**

**Kanon ¿Que pasa? Se que lo que te dijo el maestro no es lo que te tiene tan enojado, desde hace dias estas asi- dijo Saga con una voz seria**

**¿Sabes lo que pasa Saga? Es que he abierto los ojos he decidido que no quiero cazar vampiros, no todos son malos y no quiero cazar a inocentes que pagan por los malos- dijo Kanon y los ojos de Saga se abieron mas de lo normal**

\- Parece que Kanon es muy justo en la historia- comento Shaka haciendo que Kanon le fulminara con la mirada, ellos no le conocian ellos no sabian como era en realidad.

**Pero ...¿que tratas de decir Kanon?- dijo Saga tratando de mantener su voz segura**

**Creo que esta mas claro que el agua Saga- dijo Kanon - he decidido dejar los cazadores- Saga paso de la sorpresa a una mirada de aborrecimiento**

**Ya veo -susurro Saga- asi que quieres unirte a ellos- Kanon le miro raro**

**Saga no es lo que piensas yo...- pero no pudo terminar porque sintio que Saga lo habia golpeado en un punto fijo y todo se volvio negro.**

-¿Lo mato?- pregunto Afrodita

-No creo- dijo Camus- sino solo quedaria a Saga como protagonista y parece que a la autora no le agrada mucho a Saga

**Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue unos barrotes; ,miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva que tenia algunos huesos y que estaba cerrado con barrotes, vio a su gemelo parado al frente suyo al otro lado.**

**Saga ¿Que hago aqui?- le pregunto**

**Kanon como te has vuelto un traidor para los cazadores este es el lugar que te corresponde, a ver si los "buenos vampiros" te salvan- despues de que Saga dijo eso otra vez todo se volvio negro para el.**

Al terminar de leer esa parte el ambiente se volvio tenso.

\- No se ustedes pero para mi es muy parecido a lo de Cabo Sounion solamente que el dialogo muy distinto- dijo Milo

\- ¡Milo no ayudas!- dijo Camus

**Cuando desperto Kanon sintio la presencia de alguien mas pero no parecia humana.**

**¿Quien eres?- dijo Kanon con una voz fria**

**Sabes la mayoría de personas cuando me ven no me dicen ¿Quien eres? Mayormente me dicen ¿que eres?- dijo la persona que ahora estaba atras de Kanon**

**Definitivamente no eres humano- dijo Kanon**

**Eso creo que es obvio- dijo el sujeto**

**Entonces eres...- comenzo Kanon**

**Un vampiro- termino el sujeto y sonrio mostrando sus colmillos**

\- Bueno ese es el final del primer capitulo- dijo Shura

\- Entonces ¿Cual leemos primero?- pregunto Camus

\- Creo que sera mejor que leamos " Un gran porblemas gracias a Apolo- dijo el patriarca los demas asintieron a sus palabras al ver el estado de los gemelos- ¿Quien lee?

\- Yo- dijo Mu y el patriarca le dio el libro.

**Pov. Rosmy**

**Estaba maquinando una mentira o una media verdad en un tiempo récord, realmente seria difícil mentir a 2 caballeros si en primer lugar no levantar sospechas por los huecos de la historia. ¿Y si digo que perdí la memoria? No, entonces me preguntaran como se el nombre de Shura, bueno igual me preguntaran como se su nombre. Entonces le digo que me cai desde un lugar muy alto y senti algo en mi interior y aparecí en virgo, técnicamente es verdad, al menos ya tengo excusa ahora la cosa es actuar y que entonacion dar. **

\- No es tan mala mentira- dijo Kanon tratando de recuperar un poco de su animo normal, necesitaria tener una gran fuerza psicologica para lo que pasaria esa noche

**Cuando ingresamos a la casa de capricornio lo primero que vi fue a Shura lo que me hace sospechar de que Shaka lo habia llamado por via cosmo. Me miraba como analizandome y tenia la sensación de que si hacia un movimiento en falso me iba a atacar; pero era normal que se comportase asi creo, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado a que me invite a tomar el te y conversar alegremente.**

**Hola ¿Quien eres y que se te ofrece?- escuche que me dijo, creo que Shaka no le menciono sobre el problema del idioma en que habla para mi.**

**\- Bueno... veras necesito ayuda para regresar a mi casa- le dije; lo cual en parte era verdad. Vi como los dos parecían un poco sorprendidos, aunque solo fue un segundo que dejaron ver sus emociones lo pude notar.**

**-Hablas ¿Español?- me pregunto lo cual me pareció otra pregunta tonta; ya van dos preguntas tontas por hoy, una mas y se me acaba la paciencia sea quien sea.**

\- Parece que no tiene paciencia- dijo Dohko

\- La paciencia es un don muy dificil de conseguir- dijo Shaka tranquilamente

**-Si... por eso no podia entender lo que tu amigo y tu me estaban diciendo- le dijo con una voz timida, tenia que parecer una niña inocente ufff... lo que me hace hacer Apolo**

**\- Bueno puedo saber ¿Como te llamas?- me dijo un tono mas suave que la primera vez que me hablo**

**\- Me llamo Rosmy- le dije poniendo la cara mas inocente y un poco asustada**

**-No te haremos daño- me dijo- puedo saber ¿Como llegate a la casa de virgo sin pasar las anteriorres? y ¿Como sabes mi nombre?**

**\- **Parece que la doncella sabe actuar- dijo con burla el caballero de cancer

**\- Pues... señor- le dije, tenia que sacar un par de lagrimas- Yo estaba caminando por una montaña muy lejos de aqui; creo y me resbale estaba cayendo entonces cerre los ojos y senti que alguien me decía algo que no llegue atender y cuando abri los ojos estaba siendo movida por ese señor- señale a Shaka- y..y...senti que una voz me decía que tenia que pedir ayuda a un tal Shura- puse mi cara mas triste, Apolo me las pagara no puedo creer que tuve que mentir tan descaradamente.**

-Parece que no esta acostumbrada a mentir- dijo Dohko

\- A veces se necesita mentir para sobrevivir o no dañar a alguien- dijo Kanon con mirada ausente

**-Calmate- me dijo y me abrazo aunque un poco dudando**

**-Gracias- le dije, tratando de no sentirme incomoda por haberle mentido**

**_Apurate de librarte de ellos sino Arles se dara cuenta- _senti que me decia Apolo, y se me ocurrió una idea jejejejeje Apolo lo pagaría caro; sonrei malvadamente dentro de mi cabeza, me tire al piso como si estuviera aterrada**

**-** ¿No sera hermana de los gemelos?- pregunto Aioria divertido

\- Aioria- le regaño Aioros

**\- Rosmy ¿Que pasa?- me pregunto preocupado Shuray vi como Shaka se tensaba jajajajaja esto va a ser divertido para mi, al menos Apolo tendra el odio de dos caballeros**

**-Volvio ¡El volvio!- dije usando mi voz que pareciera que tuviera terror- No, no quiero ir contigo- solo faltaba 2 minutos y Apolo me desaparecería, tengo que apresurarme**

**-¿Que sucede Rosmy?- dijo Shura un poco alterado**

**\- No se siempre me vigilaba, lo unico que se es que se llama Apolo- les dije vi como Shura estaba preocupado**

**-¿Que quiere?- me pregunto jijijijiji y aqui es la hora de poner en aprietos a Apolo**

**\- El siempre me dice que le pertenezco- le dije - no quiero, no quiero el es malo, el fue quien me separo de mi familia- dije llorando solo faltaban 20 segundos, ha esto se le llama salida dramatica; Shaka habia abierto los ojos parece que sintio el cosmo de Apolo cubriendome**

**-Rosmy ¿Que...- no pude seguir oyendo pues senti que desparecía de ahi, cerre los ojos sabia que la próxima ves que los abreria vería a Apolo; cuando sentí otra vez que estaba en un piso piedrado abri los ojos, al frente mio estaba Apolo que ni siquiera me dio la mano para levantarme**

**-Te falta modales Apolo- le dije**

**-¿Quien lo dice?- me dijo y sonrei de lado**

**-Lo dice quien ha sido obligada a venir aqui solo para hacerte un favor y que presiento en que me metera en problemas- le dije seriamente**

\- Bueno ella tiene razon Apolo debio ser mas caballeroso- dijo Saori- ademas deberia ser mas atento por lo menos despues de separarle de su familia

**-¿Por que lo hisciste?- me pregunto, sabia a que se referia pero me hice la que no entendi**

**-¿Por que hice que?- le dije con cara de inocencia**

**\- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo - pero si lo has olvidado ¿Por que le dijiste eso a Capricornio?**

**\- Pues de una manera tenias que pagarme, ademas que sera para ti el odio de uno o dos caballeros- le dije sonriendo, despues me acorde para que vine aqui o mejor dicho me obligaron a venir asi que me puse seria- Apolo ¿Que quires pedirme?**

**\- Rosmy lo que te voy a pedir sera algo muy complicado asi que presta atencion- me dijo seriamente-alguien se esta metiendo para cambiar la historia- levante una ceja ¿el no estaba metiendose con la historia?- se lo que estas pensando, no es así lo que yo trato es ayudar porque sino la tierra sera un caos, alguien va a interferir en la guerra contra Hades a favor de Hades- y ahi entendí lo preocupante que era la situacion- necesitaran a todo su ejercito; Athena y Poseidon tendran que ser aliado; para eso necesitaran ser aliados y tu sabes que Hades no les permitiría volver a la vida si caen en su reino-y ahi entendi lo que queria; queria que yo evitase las muertes de los caballeros de oro en la batalla de las doce casas y la de los marinas en la batalla contra Poseidon; espero equivocarme- parece que ya lo sabes, tendras que evitar sur muertes y...**

\- Eso es muy arriesgado- comento Camus

\- Parece que la mente de la doncella trabaja muy rapido- dijo Shion- para captarlo tan rapido

**-Ni lo pienses Apolo- le dije cortante- eso es muy peligroso ademas sabes que esas muertes son necesarias- le dije**

**\- Ya no lo seran si se agrega alguien mas al juego- me dijo**

**\- Supongamos que acepto, lo cual no creo- le dije- en primer lugar tendria que saber luchar, en segundo tendria que ser muy astuta y saber mentir, y en tercero ¿Cuanto tiempo tendria para que los de bronce vinieran? sin contar de que no hablo griego**

**-No habra problema con lo que no sabes luchar te puedes entrenar con mi guerreros; ademas se que tienes entrenamiento basico de karate; lo de no ser astuta eso el que no te conoce te lo cree ; y tengo pruebas primeramente pudiste engañar a un caballero dorado y a dos si este le cuenta a Virgo- rayos no crei que le prestaría tanta atencion- ademas que en tu mundo en Pottermore eres Slytherin- me pregunte que tenia que ver eso con que deba ayudarle- conocida como la casa de la astucia...**

-Kanon ese es tu lugar- bromeo Aioria ganandose la risa de algunos dorados pero no la atencion de Kanon

\- Con que a eso se referia - dijo el patriarca ganando la atencion de todos- en las dos cartas menciona a la casa de Slytherin como si fuera un titulo- explico

**-Pero tambien conocida como la casa del mal- le dije tratando de que con eso librarme**

Ante eso los caballeros se tensaron. Kanon le dio una mirada fria a Aioria ak acordarse de lo que dijo hace un momento.

**-Entonces comprenderias bien a alguien- me dijo- ademas de como la gente usa sus dones ya es cosa de cada persona- y silenciosamente maldije pues yo habia dicho lo mismo hace un tiempo**

\- Eso es verdad depende de cada persona como usar sus dones - dijo Athena- para el bien o para el mal no se puede culpar a sus dones sino a que clase de personas son los que lo tienen- todos asintieron a las palabras de la diosa de la sabiduria

**-Pero solo es un juego- le dije pues era verdad era un juego y no tenia que ver con la vida real**

**\- Bueno dejando eso todavia tienes unos meses para poder entrenarte ademas que te dare el don de saber todos los idiomas- termino; sentía la sensacion de que me estaba ocultando algo mas**

**-Apolo ¿Que me ocultas?- le dije**

**-Pues veras hay algo mas que debes hacer- me dijo un poco nervioso; lo que me parecio raro pues asi no se mostraba hace unos segundos**

**-¿Que es?- le dije el miedo me estaba comiendo por dentro**

**\- Pues...**

**-**Y ahi termino este capitulo- dijo Mu

-Vuelvan a sus funciones todos- dijo Shion, despues de hacer una reverencia todos se marcharon

**En Geminis**

-Todavia tengo un poco de tiempo- murmuro Kanon sin saber que su hermano lo habia oido

-¿A donde vas Kanon?- pregunto Saga, estaba preocupado Kanon habia estado actuando extraño todo ese mes pero estos ultimos dias estaba mas raro

\- A veces la ignorancia es felicidad Saga- dijo Kanon- solo recuerda pase lo que pase soy tu hermano- al terminar de decir eso Saga se quedo pensativo aprovechando la distraccion de su hermano Kanon partio rapidamente

\- Me pregunto ¿Que es esta sensacion que tengo Kanon?- pregunto al aire Saga cuendo reacciono, no sabia como pero sentia que ese dia sucederia algo que le iba a destruir en el futuro; pero no le dio importancia estaba siendo paranoico solo era eso. En la noche Saga se recosto en su cama pensando lo que le habia dicho su hermano

-_"Recuerda pase lo que pase soy tu hermano"_\- penso Saga- _¿Que te esta sucediendo Kanon?-_ eso es lo ultimo que penso antes de quedarse dormido

* * *

**K: Disculpen a los fans de Aspros, Saga o de ( si alguno se ofendio) Shaka no tengo nada en contra de ellos solo que a los dos primeros no me terminan de agradar pero me agradan un poquito y por el ultimo me agrada**


	3. Chapter 3

K: Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste

Jabed : Bueno con respecto de por que no me cae bien Saga se explicara en una historia aunque no sea una razon buena pero es por esa razon n.n y con respecto a Kanon creo que lo explicaré en este o el proximo capitulo

KATTH : Bueno primero disculpa por demorarme, te aseguro que trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que podia pero no pude por razones que lo explicare al final y pues lo segundo gracias n.n

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

**En la casa de Geminis**

Saga ya habia desayunado e iba a dirgirse a la casa patriarcal cuando noto la ausencia de su gemelo, ni sentia el cosmo de su gemelo por los alredores del santuario decidio que mejor debia ir a la casa patriarcal para avisarle al patriarcal. Durante el trayecto de Saga a la casa patriarcal los santos que todavia no habian ido, le preguntaban por Kanon y Saga no les respondia. Cuando ya todos habian llegado a la casa Patriarcal y Saga se disponia a decirle al patriarca sobre su gemelo desaparecido; una luz invadio el lugar. Pero la diferencia de las antriores veces aparecio una chica de cabello negro , ojos marrones cafe y piel bronceada que tenia una vestimenta parecida a las amazonas pero un poco distinta.

\- Se habran dado cuenta que les falta un compañero- comenzo a decir la chica- soy enviada de Apolo para comunicarles que...

\- ¿Que falta de respeto es este?- interrumpio Shion- llegar asi y no arrodillarse frente a la diosa Athena y decir que has sido enviada por Apolo ¿acaso Apolo quiere declarar la guerra a Athenea secuestrando a uno de sus caballeros?

\- En primera no veo que Athena se queje de que no le haya hecho una reverencia ademas que yo no le sirvo a ella ni a ningun dios griego ni nordico y antes que que me interrumpas- dijo la chica amarga viendo como pensaban interrumpirla- si he sido enviada por Apolo pero eso no significa que le sirva y en segundo Apolo no busca una guerra y tiene muchas razones por ejemplo que es el dios del equilibrio y de la razón, por lo cual no tendria que declarate la guerra si Athena lucha por la justicia y en segundo Kanon de Dragon Marino sirve a Poseidon y Apolo no quiere meterse en guerra con el, solo vine para decirles que deben seguir leyendo las lecturas y que van a tener visitas dentro de un ratito- dijo con una sonrisa que parecia traviesa- bueno eso es todo asi que ¡Adios!- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer

\- Diosa Athena ¿que hacemos?- dijo Shion que fue el primero en hablar antes que los demas que estaban meditando la palabras

\- La unica opcion que nos queda es seguir leyendo, no podemos ataca a Apolo sin pruebas y derrepente Kanon se ha ido por volntad propio - dijo la diosa- Saga ¿ Kanon no te dijo algo la ultima vez que lo viste?

\- Si, me dijo: solo recuerda pase lo que pase soy tu hermano- dijo Saga y Athena iba a hablar pero derrepente se sintieron dos cosmos en la habitacion

\- ¿Deufteros? ¿Apros?- dijo Ahtena al ver a los caballeros de Geminis del siglo XVIII

\- ¿ Athena?- dijeron lo gemelos del siglo XVIII arrodillandose- ¿No estabamos muerto?- Athena al comprender que ellos no sabian que hacian ahi les comenzo a explicar-¿ Entonces estamos en el siglo XXI de una autora que es amiga de Apolo y Hermes que nos trajeron aqui?

\- Si- dijo sencillamente Athena

-Bueno ya aclarado ese punto ¿ Quien quiere leer?- dijo Shion

\- Yo - dijo Aioros viendo que sus demas compañeros estaban en shock

\- Muy bien- dijo Shion- Dohko dale el libro a Aioros

\- Bueno- dijo Aioros recibiendo el libro - comenzare a leer- dijo tratando de llamar la atencion de sus compañeros lo que logro a medias

**Pov. Rosmy**

**-Pues..- dijo Apolo- veras esa es la mitad de la mision, despues de eso tendras que "morir" y despues... creo que tu sabes lo que continua**

\- Bueno creo que Apolo deberia dejar esta tarea a dos personas y no solo a una persona que ni siquiera tiene entrenamiento- dijo Athena adivinando lo que planeaba Apolo en a historia

**Asenti sabiendo a lo que se referia Apolo uffff esto sera un trabajo dificil le gritaria que no lo haré pero la soledad ya me esta afectando; sabia que todo esto tomaria tiempo. Apolo me miro raro creo que se esperaba que le gritara.**

**-Esta bien - murmure ya no podia mas aguantar con todo este peso**

**-Rosmy ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Apolo y esa pregunta me enfurecio**

**\- NO VES QUE NO ESTOY BIEN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA- grite- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SABIENDO QUE TENDRE QUE HACER TODO LO QUE ME HAS DICHO PARA PODER REGRESAR A CASA?- le dije llorando**

\- Esa chica tiene muchos cambios de humor casi como si tuviera doble personalidad- dijo Aioria con la intencion de molestar a Saga que no lo escucho porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos

**\- Yo solo preguntaba- se defendio Apolo- bueno por mientras te quedaras en un templo mio**

**-Apolo te estas olvidando algo otra vez- le dije tranquilizandome**

**-¿Que?- me pregunto y yo trate de tener paciencia que justamente me faltaba mucho**

**\- El problema del idioma- le dije**

**-¿Ah?...Ohh ya bueno a ver Rosmy te doy la bendición de los idiomas- dijo Apolo**

**\- SOLO ERA ESO- le grite- Y NO PODIAS ACASO HACERLO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO- trate de tranquilizarme sabia que no ganaba nada gritandole- bueno ahora el tema es¿ que armadura voy a usar?**

**-Es cierto ¿por que no lo hizo antes?- dijo Camus**

-Apolo a veces se comporta como un niño y le juega bromas a las doncellas mortales- dijo Athena como que eso fuera lo mas logico del mundo

**\- Bueno vamos a mi templo que ahi estan las armaduras que vas a utilizar- dijo Apolo y no se me paso por alto que dijo" armaduras" y no armadura, sera que me dara una armadura y una escama**

**-Cierra los ojos y no los habras hasta que te lo diga, vamos a ir al Olimpo- me dijo y cerre los ojos, sabia que esto era muy riesgoso; no se porque lo acepte tan tranquila es como si sintiera algo en mi interior como dos presencias que luchan entre si una me da terror, angustia y soledad, la otra por lo contrario me da esperanza, amor y alegría. Esto si es una locura como pase de ser una adolescente normal a ser la encargada de salvar a los caballeros dorados, marinas y servir a hades para después traicionarlo. Lo supe desde que Apolo dijo que iba a morir aunque no se que es este extraño presentimiento que me dice que las cosas no saldrán como lo planeado.**

**-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- me dijo Apolo con una voz calmada**

**-Bueno ahora ¿Que debo hacer?- A polo levanto una ceja como preguntándome ¿quien era yo y que había hecho con Rosmy?**

**\- Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando-me dijo Apolo- y con respecto a lo que debes hacer es ir a dormir yo soy como tu quieras pero no soy tan malo; te acompañara una sirvienta a tu cuarto y tambien ella se hara cargo de cuidarte soy un dios muy ocupado- me dijo y yo senti que iba a estallar por la rabia contenida- ¡Sofía!- grito**

**-Asi que ya lo tenias todo planeado- le dije con voz fria y mi mirada aterradora que mis amigos decian que podia asustar hasta al diablo**

-No creo que exista una mirada asi- dijo Mu

\- No creo que esa mirada pueda asustar a Deufteros-dijo Aspros tratando de hacerle una broma a su hermano que desde que habian llegado estaba tenso

\- Dijo diablo no demonio- argumento Deufteros

\- ¿Y? ¿Cual es la diferencia?- dijo Aspros viendo que su plan funcionaba

-La diferencia es que ...- comenzo Deufteros pero no llego a terminar pues fue interrumpido por Aioria

\- ¿Puedene dejar es conversacion para despues y dejar a mi hermano continuar?- y al terminar de decir eso recibio un asentimiento de Deufteros y una mirada irritada de Aspros. Al ver esto Aioros se apresuro a leer para salvar a su hermano

**\- Deja de poner esa mirada que asustas- me dijo- ademas no tenias opcion era aceptar o quedarte aqui para siempre- justo cuando iba a decir algo mas aparecio una chica vestida de un traje griego antiguo- Sofia esta de aca es Rosmy tu deber es cuidarla- dijo Apolo y desaparecio**

**\- Hola soy Rosmy- le dije -eh.. ¿me puedes mostrar mi cuarto por favor?**

**\- Hola soy Sofia- me dijo- sigueme por favor- me dijo eso y se dio la vuelta, cuando llegamos ami habitacion no podia creerlo era u cuarto pintado de verde una mitad y la otra morado oscuro al centro habia una cama que parecia matrimonial y a un rincon habia un piano y al otro lado estaba un armario, pero por mas bonita que estaba se sentia muy vacio.**

**\- Rosmy ven sientate- me dijo Sofia que estaba sentada en la cama, no sabia en que momento se movio, me acerque y no pude seguir conteniendome mas y comenze a llorar- ya tranquila vas a ver que todo va a salir bien**

**\- Eso no ayuda- le dije sinceramente porque cuando estas triste y alguien te dice que todo va a estar bien eso te hace intraquilizarte mas, bueno en mi caso es asi.**

**\- A ver que tal si cantas una canción en la que dejes tu sentimientos una que sea especial para ti- me dijo sonriendo**

**\- ¿Prometes no reirte de como canto?- le dije en verdad las personas me dices que canto muy bien pero yo no lo siento asi**

**\- Lo prometo- me dijo y trate de dejar de llorar**

**\- Bueno- le dije- esta canción me la cantaba mi mama cuando estaba triste:**

-Patriarca no se como cantar esto - dijo Aioros

\- Solo recitalo como un poema hermano- dijo Aioria adelantandose al patriarca quien lo miro un poco molesto

**_Donde se duermen tus ojos chinitos _**  
**_Cariño bonito por donde andarás _**  
**_Siento que vienen tus pies chiquititos _**  
**_Cariño bonito cuando volverás_**

**En esa parte casi vuelvo a llorar pero me pude controlar.**  
**_Duele tu ausencia _**  
**_Cuando estoy solito _**  
**_Cariño bonito ven _**  
**_Ven te quiero mas _**  
**_Y si no sabes que te necesito _**  
**_Pasa un ratito _**  
**_Por mi soledad_**

**Esa parte de la cancion me dolio mucho pero tambien estaba sacando mis sentimientos Sofia me dijo que si queria podia parar pero yo le dije que esta bien que necesitaba terminar la cancion**

**_Yo se que al verme cantando solito_**

**_Cariño bonito tendrás que llorar (x2)_**

**_(Cariño) regresa a mi lado _**  
**_(Ven acá cariño) yo se que me quieres _**  
**_(Cariño cariño) tu amor no se muere _**  
**_(Ven acá cariño) no me has olvidado_**

**_Yo te extrañare (tu me extrañaras ) _**  
**_Te recordare (me recordaras) _**  
**_Yo te buscare (tu me buscaras) _**  
**_Yo te encontrare (tu me encontraras)_**

**Y esa parte de la cancion era verdad para mi porque iba a extrañar a mi familia pero iba a bucar la manera de poder salir de esto y siempre les iba a recordar.**

**_Te perdonare (me perdonaras) _**  
**_Siempre te querré (siempre me querrás) _**  
**_Siempre te diré (siempre me dirás)_**

**_Cariño cariño cariño cariño _**  
**_Cariño cariño _**  
**_Donde se duermen tus ojos chinitos _**  
**_Cariño bonito por donde andarás_**

**Sofia se me quedo mirando pense que no le habia gustado**

**\- Se que relata de un amor de pareja pero yo la interpreto como un cariño fraternal- le dije en un susurro**

**-Es bonita la cancion y cantas muy bien- me dijo con una sonrisa**

**-Gracias- le dije**

**\- Bueno es hora de que duermas- me dijo levantandose de la cama, se despidio y se fue**

**\- Si- susurre cuando ya no estaba - te extraño mama tratare de volver pronto para poder ayudarte en los problemas que te he dejado**

**Fin Pov Rosmy**

**_En el santuario_**

**Shura crees que le deberiamos decirle al patriarca- dijo Shaka**

**No lo se Shaka hay algo que me hace dudar en decirle- dijo Shura- es como un presentimiento que me dice no le informes al patriarca**

**Lo se- dijo Shaka- yo tambien lo tengo**

**Bueno eso veremos mañana- dijo Shura**

**Lo que ellos no sabian es que alguien escondido en las sombras los vigilaba desde hace un rato**

**Rayos esa mocosa me puede malograr mis planes- dijo una voz de entre la sombras y desaparecio**

\- Termine- dijo Aioros- ¿ Quien quiere leer?

\- Yo hermano- dijo Aioria arrancando el libro de la manos de Aioros

**Pov. Rosmy**

**Me desperté siendo sacudida por alguien, cuando abri mis ojos vi que era Sofia.**

**\- ¿Sofia que haces aqui? es muy temprano para levantarse- le dije**

**\- Rosmy no se que hora piensas que es pero son las 11:30 a.m- despues de que Sofia me dijera eso me levante lo mas rápido que pude y vi la hora en el reloj de la pared que no habia notado antes, definitivamente era muy tarde para seguir durmiendo- Apolo con el señor Hermes te estan esperando en el comedor**

**\- Puedes decirles que ya voy, por favor Sofia- le dije vi que iba a replicar- Por favor si han esperado tanto tiempo pueden esperar un poco mas- Sofia asintio y se fue- Bueno voy a ver que ropa hay**

**Despues de 30 minutos; lo que es demasiado rapido tratándose de mi, estaba lista para ir con Apolo y Hermes. Cuando llegue vi a Apolo y sentado al frente de el estaba un chico de pelo marrón y ojos azules.**

**-Hasta que al fin llegas Rosmy- dijo Apolo - ya pensaba que ibas a tardar un siglo, bueno saltemonos las formalidades el chico de aca es Hermes y sera tu tutor- levante una ceja al escuchar eso- se que eres muy astuta pero necesitas practicar mas y quien mejor para enseñarte que el dios de los ladrones , comerciantes y los mentirosos**

**\- Un gusto conocerte Rosmy- me dijo dandome la mano- Apolo me hablo de lo que tienes que hacer y con gusto te ayudare- sonrio, esa sonrisa no me gusto era una sonrisa traviesa**

**\- Damelo Hermes- le dije y me miro un poco sorprendido pero me sonrio; no se parecia a Apolo- a y tambien dime con que condiciones me estas enseñando**

**\- ¿Condiciones?- me miro con una cara de angelito pero yo no iba a caer en la mentira**

**\- Nada se hace gratis y menos lo iba a hacer el Dios del comercio- le dije- ademas todavia no me lo has devuelto**

\- ¿Como pudo ver a traves de la mentira de Hermes?- dijo Athena al aire

\- Derrepente fue bendecida por Apolo- dice Shaka

\- Si fuera asi seria compresible- simpemente dijo la diosa

**\- Toma- me dio mi collar que lo habia escondido en uno de mis bolsillos- yo no entiendo que tiene de importante no es de oro ni plata**

**\- Es importante por la persona que me lo dio- le dije- y ¿Cuales son las condiciones?**

**-Mmmm pues vi lo que le dijiste a los demas caballeros y como quedaron ellos cuando te fuiste asi que...**

**\- Quieres que siga haciendo quedar como el malvado de la historia a Apolo- le dije sonriendo**

**\- No tanto asi- me dijo Hermes- pero si pudieras poner mas emocionante la historia**

**\- Mmmm pues trato hecho- le dije**

**\- ¿Se acuerdan que estoy aqui?- dijo Apolo-¿ Creen que dejare que los demas crean cosas malas de mi?**

**\- Yo creo que si pues al final tu fuiste el de la idea de pedir ayuda a Hermes- dije- y ahora no hay marcha atras**

**\- Esta bien - se resigno Apolo- pero no exageren**

**\- En verdad piensas ¿ Que voy a hacer que la mayoria crea que soy una niña sufrida y hacerte quedar como el malo de la novela?**

**\- Si- dijo Apolo**

\- Esa chica se parece un poco a Kanon- dijo Dohko

\- Yo pensaba que se parecia mas a Saga- dijo Shion y apenas Shion termino de decirlo escucho un grito diciendo ¡NOOOO! en su mente

**\- Pues tienes razon- le dije sonriendo pero me acorde algo que me hizo ponerme seria de nuevo- Apolo me permitirias poder tomar venganza contra algunos caballeros nada grave solo un poco de su misma medicina- le dije Apolo pareció pensar un rato**

**\- Si son los que creo y por las razones que creo entonces si pero no los mates**

**\- Esta bien- le dije- bueno apartando el entrenamiento con Hermes quienes seran mis maestros en combate cuerpo a cuerpo**

**\- A ellos te los presentare mañana- me dijo**

**\- Bueno que comience la tortura - dije y Hermes se rio**

**-Tienes mucho que aprender- me dijo Hemes**

**_7 meses despues_**

**Era hora al dia siguiente partiria al santuario para ayudar en la batalla de las doce casas,esta noche debia planear una estrategia y como vengarme de algunas personas. Sali de mis pensamiento cuando oi a alguien tocando mi puerta**

**-Adelante- dije y me sorprendi al ver que era Apolo ciertamente en estos meses empezamos a llevarnos mejor el se comportaba como una de mis hermanos mayores siempre molestandome y diciendo que le importaba nada lo que me pasara pero sabia que en el fondo me tomo cariño**

**-Rosmy hay 4 cosas que debo decirte- comenzo serio- primero a lo unicos que debes dejar morir es a Cancer y Picis- asenti sabiendo para que los queira muertos- Segundo evita que Saga se suicide ahi recien revelaras a Athena quien supuestamente eres- asenti otra vez, yo tambien habia pensado eso pero por distintas razones- Tercero no te pases con tus venganzas- eso lo sabia me lo habia dicho desde un principio- y Cuarto no te arriesgues tanto- sonrei sabiendo que se excusaria con que todavia tenia otra mision**

**\- Claro- le dije- bueno es mejor que duerma mañana va a ser un dia cansado- tras decir eso Apolo salio de la habitacion y yo me eche a dormir**

**Al dia siguiente me desperte temprano, tome mi desayuno y me cambie rapido; despues de despedirme de los que conocia me vesti con mi Armadura al principio se podia confundir con una de las de Athena pero si lo veias mejor estaba el simbolo de Apolo en ella. Apolo me dijo que ya era hora de partir, cerre mis ojos sabiendo que la siguiente vez que los abriera estaria en peligro.**

**Cuando los abri inmediatamente me escondi lo que vi frente a mis ojos era la señal que estaba esperando; Mu estaba reparando las armaduras de los caballeros de bronce, en ese momento me puse la mascara realmente no era necesario ponermela pero queria jugar un poco con los caballeros.**

**Me apresure sabiendo que no me necesitarian en la casa de Aries ni de Tauro tampoco en la de Geminis; la de cáncer Mascara de Muerte tenia que morir; la de Leo el caballero vive asi que no tenia que intervenir ¡Wau! ahora que me di cuenta en la casa que tengo que intervenir es en la de Virgo jejeje vamos a ponerle un poco de drama pero primero voy a la de Libra tendre que esperar ahi hasta que Camus encierre en el ataud de hielo a Hyoga para poder intervenir espero que la batalla sea rapida aunque pensandolo bien tendria ¿Que intervenir en virgo? No tendria pero le prometi a Hermes diversion y ahi lo tendria mas, pero estaria poniendome en peligro rompiendo la promesa con Apolo. Bueno si alcanzo terminar rapido con Camus dejandole inconciente entonces lo hare sino intervengo en la de Capricornio bueno por mientra voy subiendo.**

**Bueno que hago mientras espero ¿leer un libro? o ¿tomarme una tasa caliente ? no, no es el momento bueno mejor me quedo escondida, esto me hace sentir como Defteros**

El mencionado alzo un ceja y su hermano se pregunto a que se referia

** solo 2 personas del santuario sabe que existo, tengo que esconderme bueno al menos yo no tendre que luchar con mi propio hermano. **

Deufteros bajo la cabeza y Aspros estaba con una mirada que era dificil de decifrar

**Lalalalalala nunca pense que se demoraria tanto ¡Esto aburre! Bueno a ver mejor pienso como hare para que todo vaya como la historia en la batalla contra Arles hasta que aparece Athena mmm que tal si les digo que se enfrenten en mi en una determinada casa; pero eso seria peligroso pero seria la unica forma ¿verdad? ¡Debi prestar mas atencion a esta saga que a la de Hades!**

**Bueno a ver creo qe ya llegaron ¿Tanto estuve meditando? bueno a ver la pelea ya empezo tengo que ver los movimentos de Camus y encontrar una baja en su defensa. Para ser un caballero de su nivel se esta confiando mucho al bajar su guardia aunque no lo parezca. Bueno ya que encerro a Hyoga hora de aparecer.**

**\- El puede que te perdone pero yo no- le dije aliendo de mi escondite y caminando hacia el**

**-¿Quien eres?- me dijo con la misma voz fria**

**\- Soy con quien te vas a enfrentar ahora, burlandote de las emociones y decirle a Hyoga que olvide el recuerdo de su madre- le dije- lograste enfurecerme Camus de Acuario**

**\- No te temo solo eres una amazona- me dijo- pero esa armadura no pertenece a ningun rango ¿Quien eres de verdad?**

**\- No puedo decirtelo hasta que llegue el momento pero ya basta de hablar- le dije- ¡EXPLOCION SOLAR!**

**\- No creas que con tan debil tecnica vas a poder vencerme- me dijo- mejor terminar esto rapido ¡Koliso !**

**\- ¡Pared del sol!- dije- ¡BIG BANG !- logre distraerlo y lanze un dardo con algo de veneno uno bien suave que no lo mataria solo lo dejaria desmayado por 6 horas lo escondi en un ricon tapandole con las sombras aun me quedaba tiempo para ir a Virgo - gracias Apolo- sabia que el me habia prestado algo de su fuerza para poder derrotar a Camus.- es hora de la diversion- murmure y baje a Virgo ya iba a empezar la batalla**

\- Bueno eso es todo- dijo Aioria

\- Bueno cada uno vaya a sus respectivas casas Aspros y Deufteros vayan con Saga- dijo Shion

\- Pero patriarca Kanon- comenzo Saga

\- Saga por ahora no podemos ahora necesitamos recibir una pista para poder actuar sino seria como buscar una aguja en un pajal- dijo Shion y ls caballeros comenzaron a retirarse

**En la casa de Geminis**

\- Aspros puedes quedarte en la habitacion de Kanon solamente no toques sus pertenecias, Deufteros te puedes quedar en la habitacion de invitados esta al costado del de Kanon- dijo Saga completamente en sus pensamientos se fue a su habitacion- ¿ Donde estas Kanon?- djo antes de quedarse dormido

**En un lugar desconocido**

\- Por fin voy a poder despertar- dijo una voz desconocida

\- Acuerdate de nuestro trato- dijo otra

\- Tranquilo lo voy a cumplir- dijo la primera voz

* * *

K: ¡ Y hasta aqui este capitulo! Disculpen la demora! es que viaje devuelta a mi pais y pues estuve muy emocionada asi que no tuve tiempo para actualizar, y bueno para disculparme ustedes diran cual fic quieren que actualice para la proxima semana y tambien si quieren que cuelgue una de estos one shot:

\- El sacrificio de Geminis

\- El deseo de Shion

\- La pelea de hermanos

¡ Ustedes deciden!

Saludos y hasta la proxima

Rosmery Di Angelo


	4. Chapter 4

K:¡Hola! ¿Como estan? bueno me he dado cuenta de mis horrores ortográficos y pues tratare de no tener muchos en este capitulo

T: ¡Hola! hoy estare ayudando a escribir este capitulo porque aqui hay alguien un poquito flojita que no quiere escribir por cierto soy Toyomi amiga de Karina

Saint seiya no me pertenece

* * *

**Santuario de Apolo**

\- ¡Estoy aburrido! - se quejo Apolo en su trono

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? Hacer que todo el mundo venga y traten de quitarte el aburrimiento- dijo Rosmery igual de aburrida que Apolo

\- ¿ podrías hacer eso?- dijo Apolo emocionado

\- ¡No! ¿Y tu eres un dios?- dijo Rosmery que no estaba de humor para las tonterias de Apolo

\- Si y tu eres una de mis guerreras asi que me tienes que obedecer- dijo Apolo

\- No soy leal a ningún dios griego y por mi te puedes ir con tu obedecer a la ...-Rosmery no pudo continuar porque Hermes apareció

\- Chicos estoy aburrido - dijo Hermes y Rosmery iba a contestarle lo mismo que le dijo a Apolo,cuando aparecio una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Rosmery-¿por que esa sonrisa? ¿que estas tramando?

\- Estaba pensando en hacer leer a unos gemelos del pasado uno de los libros -dijo Rosmery con falsa inocencia

\- Eso sera divertido - dijo Hermes viendo por donde iba Rosmery

\- ¿De que me perdi? - dijo Apolo con cara de confundido

\- Para ser el dios de las profecias a veces eres lento - dijo Rosmery

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo Apolo mas confundido

\- Ya lo veras -dijo Rosmery saliendo del templo o santuario

\- ¿A donde va Rosmery? - dijo Apolo

\- Vamos Apolo, vamos a ver la tv - dijo Hermes como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años

**En la casa de geminis**

\- Bueno ha comenzar el plan - dijo Rosmery entrando en la habitacion que se quedaba Deufteros- ¡Deufteros despierta han atacado el santuario!¡ Los libros eran una trampa el dios de los sueños ha hecho dormir a la mayoria de los caballeros!

-¡¿ Que?! ¿Quien eres tu? - dijo Deufteros

\- ¿ Es lo unico que vas a decir? Pues yo he sido enviada por Apolo para ayudar a los guerreros de la diosa Apolo en temas de salud- dijo Rosmery con una sonrisa angelical que ocultaba sus intenciones

\- ¿ Entonces lo del ataque es mentira?- dijo Deufteros

\- Lo siento- fue lo ultimo que escucho Deufteros despues todo se volvio oscuro

\- Bueno la primera parte de plan listo ahora ¿Como voy a llevar a Deufteros?- dijo Rosmery- ¡Hermes ! una ayudita por aqui

\- Bueno tu ve donde Aspros yo lo llevo pero dime donde- dijo Hermes

\- Bueno estaba pensando que podrias llevarlo al coliseo pero quiero que hagas una ilusion al lugar y que se parezca al lugar que se hacia el ritual en fatal frame 2

\- Como digas mi reina- dijo Hermes sarcasticamente

\- Gracias, desde ahora quiero que me llames asi- dijo Rosmery sonriendo- bueno voy por Aspros- Rosmery se iba a dirigir a la otra habitacion cuando se detuvo en la puerta- ha y tambien tienes que hacer una ilusion de Deufteros se me acaba de ocurrir algo ¡Muajajaja!- y tras eso salio de la habitacion

\- Necesitare la ayuda de Apolo ´para la ilusion -se dijo Hermes mientra cargaba a Deufteros. Mientras tanto Rosmery se acerco a un Aspros durmiente

\- Aspros tu hermano gemelo esta en problemas - dijo Rosmery- tienes que despertar sino sera demasiado tarde

\- ¿Quien eres?- dijo Aspros

\- He sido enviada para advertirte que tu hermano ha sido capturado y llevado al coliseo que ha cambiado de forma ¡Tienes que salvarlo o sino sucedera algo que no tiene solucion!- dijo Rosmery

\- ¿ De que hablas?- dijo Aspros preocupado por su hermano

\- Sigueme- dijo Rosmery

**En el coliseo**

\- Bueno hasta aqui puedo llegar tendras que seguir tu solo segun me han informado tu gemelo esta un poco mas adelante ¡Buena suerte!- dijo Rosmery y desaparecio.

\- ¿ Sera una trampa?- dijo Apros para si mismo- pero aun asi presiento que Deufteros esta ahi dentro- cuando Aspros entro vio que el luga se parecia a una cueva al frente de el estaba su gemelo parado y atras de el habia una cama de piedra, despues habia un abismo - ¿Que sucede? ¡Deufteros!

\- Te he esperado mucho tiempo - dijo Deufteros- Aqui ... en la oscuridad, entonces ¿ empezamos?

\- Deufteros he venido tan rapido como he podido - dijo Aspros- no me he tardado tanto para que digas que has esperado mucho tiempo ¿Empezamos que?- dijo esta vez confundido, cuando comenzo avanzar hacia Deufteros aparecieron bastantes personas que parecian sacerdotes o algo parecido

-Aspros- dijo Deufteros- aunque nacimos juntos nuestro destino es vivir y morir separados ... lo sabia siempre lo supe

\- Deufteros ¿ Que estas diciendo?- dio Aspros avanzando mas hacia Deufteros

\- No podemos estar siempre juntos- dijo Deufteros agarrando de la mano a Aspros llevando hacia la cama de piedra- pero de esta manera podemos ser uno- dijo agarrando la mano de Asprso llevandosela hacia su cuello - Esta bien- dijo acercando a Aspros que estaba confundido - matame- al terminar de decir eso Aspros sin saber porque comenzo a apretar el cuello de su hermano, cuando por fin reacciono vio a su hermano "muerto" al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la culpa lo sumerge y ve como dos " personas" lanzan el cuerpo de su hermano hacia el abismo

\- ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! - grito Aspros lleno de dolor, despues de gritar vio que el lugar ya no era el mismo sino que habia vuelto a ser como debia de ser un coliseo

\- Y tienes razon eso era solo una ilusion- dijo apareciendo Rosmery- tu hermano esta aqui, inconciente pero vivo

\- ¡¿Tu eres la culpable de esta ilusion!?- grto Aspros enojado

\- Nop- dijo Rosmery- yo no hice la ilusion solo vine a leer con ustedes dos libros que no han podido leer y se trata un poco sobre Kanon el gemelo de Saga la "sombra" actual de Geminis

-¿Que paso?- dijo Deufteros despertando

-Parece que alguien decidio unirse a la fiesta- dijo Rosmery sonriendo- bueno comenzare a leer si quieren decir algo no se contengan

\- ¿Tenemos otra opcion?- dijo Aspros tratando de calmarse para no destruir el coliseo

**Kanon ya estaba fastidiado había discutido con Shura, Aioros, Aioria, hasta con ¡Camus y Shaka!, solamente porque estaba de acuerdo con el plan del patriarca. Ahora estaba dirigiéndose a géminis, esperando que no estuviera Saga porque estaba seguro de que no soportaría una discusión mas, trato de serenarse de seguro Saga se estaba tomando un baño y el podría pasar a su cuarto sin problemas.**

**Sin ninguna interrupción. Creia que podria estar por fin en paz ese momento, eso se acabo cuando escucho que alguien, y el ya suponia quien era , estaba tocando su puerta.**

**-Saga ¿Que quieres?- dijo Kanon con un poco de desánimo en su voz**

**-Kanon- entro Saga- Shura, Aioros y Aioria estan molestos contigo ahora ¿Que hiciste?**

**\- No les he hecho nada - dijo Kanon - solamente dije que no queria hacer lo que dijo el patriarca pues esa estrategia esta condenada al fracaso**

**Tras terminar esa frase Saga grito a Kanon y Kanon le contesto todos los insultos o todo lo que le decia Saga sobre que no se debe contradecir al patriarca y que era un tonto. Hasta que llego en un punto en que Saga perdio mas lo estribos.**

**\- Para que discutir contigo Kanon- dijo Saga- al final de todo solo eres una sombra que no tendria ni voz ni voto sino fuera por mi, eres alguien nacido bajo la estrella del mal como todos las sombras anteriores eres un ser sin clemencia, eres una bestia**

\- ¡¿Que?!- grito Deufteros enojado

\- Puedo entender que estas amargo pero por favor controlate al gritar acasi me dejas sorda - dijo Rosmery molesta- ademas creo que tu hermano te dijo algo parecido como que tu eres su sombra o algo asi, hasta creo que penso lo mismo que dijo Saga

\- ¿Eso es verdad Aspros?- dijo Deufteros mirando a su gemelo

\- ¡Claro que no!- grito Aspros y Rosmery lo miro - esta bien solo una o dos veces pero ahora ya no pienso eso

**Kanon parpadeo un poco cuando Saga le dijo eso realmente eso le habia dolido pero ni loco le iba a mostrar a Saga su sufrimiento mas si este piensa asi.**

**-Como lo has dicho Saga soy solo una sombra no soy tu gemelo- dijo Kanon y desapareció aparentemente en verdad se habia oculto como le enseñaron hacer cuando era niño**

\- Ves Aspros- dijo Rosmery con una sonrisa maliceosa- Deufteros es tu sombra no tu hermano

\- Deufteros...- comenzo Aspros al ver la mirada de su hermano

\- Deufteros ¿ Por que no te pones esta mascara? asi te vengaras de tu hermano - susurro Rosmery a Deufteros- Solo tendras que usarlo en esta historia

**Saga se quedo aturdido recién procesando lo que habia dicho y lo que le habia contestado su hermano, todavia en estado en shock se dirigio a su cuarto y se prometió que al día siguiente se disculparía con Kanon esta vez se habia pasado con lo que habia dicho.**

**Cuando Saga se fue Kanon se dejo ver otra vez.**

**Pov. Kanon**

**Realmente lo que me dijo Saga dolio, pero no podia dejar viera que me habia dolido ademas que no es momento para eso lo que debería preocuparme mas es que Saga piense asi, eso si que era preocupante los proximos géminis serian alumnos de su hermano y si su hermano seguia pensando asi sus sucesores podrian tener un final trágico.**

**Se me ha ocurrido una idea, una muy riesgosa que no me gustaba nada pero seria por el bien de todos ademas con eso comprobaria si su hermano esta dispuesto a verlo como la sombra de geminis. Si su hermano queria que fuera la sombra de Geminis eso seria con todas las obligaciones, aunque eso no le gustase solo lo seria por unos meses y sino funcionaba tendria que usar el plan b. Tendre que buscar lo que tanto luchaba por no tener que usar cuando era niño; ademas que tendria que pedir ayuda a Athena y a los demas santos dorados que mas confiaba.**

**Baje al sótano estaba seguro que era ahi donde mi maestro habia ocultado los restos de la mascara. Estuve buscándolo por al menos 3 horas hasta que me acorde que esta reacciona con el cosmos del segundo gemelo, encendi un poco de mi cosmos para que Saga no se diera cuenta y lo senti, senti el llamado de esa mascara diciendome que me la ponga entre otras cosas como que solo era una sombra, alguien que pertenecía a la oscuridad y que la necesitaba para controlarme;**

-¿ Eso es verdad Deufteros?- dijo Aspros viendo otra vez a los ojos a su hermano pero se sorprendio con lo que vio-¿ Deufteros? - Aspros se volvio hacia Rosmery- ¿Es otra ilusion?

-Nop tu hermano volvio a ser la sombra de Geminis- dijo Rosmery

\- ¿Que? ¡Deufteros dime que no es verdad!- dijo Aspros desesperado

\- Lo siento- dijo Deufteros y Rosmery tuvo que admitir que era un buen actor

\- ¡No otra vez!- grito Aspros de frustracion

\- Dejame seguir leyendo- dijo Rosmery y vio que Aspros le iba a interrumpir asi que agrego- ademas derrepente tu hermano sera libre cuando termine de leer

** seguí al llamado hasta que lo encontre estaba oculto entre unas cajas cuando lo vi me sorprendio la ultima vez que lo vi estaba destruida ahora estaba como nueva como si nunca se hubiera estado destruido. La agarre y fui a la casa patriarcal le diria a Athena mi plan espero que me ayude.**

**Rápidamente subi las demás casas sin ser notado cuando llegue fui a la oficina de Shion y toque la puerta. Espere un rato y escuche un adelante. Entre y vi como Shion se sorprendió un poco al verme .**

**\- Kanon ¿has recapacitado y has decidido seguir con el plan?- me dijo Shion y internamente me reí.**

**\- Lo siento patriarca pero no- le dije- necesito hablar con Athena y usted a solas**

**\- Lo siento no se podra -dijo Shion- Athena no esta disponible ahora**

**-Patriarca es urgente- le dije lo cual no era verdad pero necesitaba comenzar mi plan lo mas rapido posible**

**\- No puedo llamar a Athena ahora- dijo Shion**

**\- No sera necesario que me llames Shion- dijo una voz que reconocí como Athena**

**-Athena- dije e hice una reverencia como Shion**

**\- Kanon ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme y que lo que traes?- me dijo y Shion recien miro lo que traia. Le conte todo a Athena sobre mi plan y sobre los motivos de este, cuando termine Shion** **y Athena estaban serios.**

**\- Kanon creo que es una decision apresurada y riesgosa pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces te ayudare- dijo Athena y Shion le miro sorprendido**

**-Kanon creo que estas exagerando pero si Athena esta de acuerdo con este plan entonces aceptare- me dijo y me senti un poco aliviado**

**\- Gracias- les dije**

**\- Entonces ¿Quienes seran los que te ayuden?- me dijo Athena**

**\- Bueno creo que a Mu y Aldebarán tendran que restringirle las memorias sobre mi, los que fingiran no conocerme serían Afrodita, Milo, Dohko, Mascara de Muerte, y usted patriarca; los demás tendran que aprender su leccion igual que Saga sino funciona eso tengo otro plan- les dije**

**\- Esta bien- dijo Athena- pero puedo preguntar ¿por que tengo que rentringirle la memoria a Mu y Aldebarán?**

**\- Ellos son muy nobles nunca se meterian en un plan asi- les dije**

**\- Esta bien- dijo Athena- Shion llama a los caballero que participaran en el plan de Kanon**

**\- Si asi usted lo desea Athena- dijo Shion al rato aparecieron Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Milo, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte. Apenas entraron Mu y Aldebarán cayeron inconscientes, vi como los demas caballeros se pusieron inmediatamente alertas**

**\- No se preocupen, no hay ningun peligro- dijo Athena, inmediatamente todos se arrodillaron**

**-¿Que ha sucedido señorita Athena?- el primero en preguntar fue Dohko**

**\- Los he mandado a llamar para pedirles un favor- dijo Athena y les comenzo a explicar lo que le habia dicho y el plan; al principio se negaron pero terminaron aceptando. Todos se estaban retirando a su casa Mu y Aldebarán estaban siendo llevados por Afrodita, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte.**

**\- Espero que estes seguro de lo que estas haciendo Kanon- me dijo Milo antes de retirarse.**

**\- Estoy seguro- susurre cuando ya no quedaba nadie, suspire y me puse la mascara al comienzo me senti mal queria sacarmela pero no lo hice sabia que era un precio que tendria que pagar y no habia marcha atras, ademas de haberle avisado a Athena le avise a Poseidon por telefono antes de ponermela; sabia que si Saga me buscaba iría con Poseidon. Era hora de comenzar.**

\- ¿ Por que Kanon tendria que avisar a Poseidon?- pregunto Aspros sospechoso

\- Preguntale a Athena o espera el siguiente capitulo- dijo Rosmery con diversion

**Fin Pov. Kanon**

**\- Has arruinado mis planes por segunda ves Kanon- dijo una voz cargada de maldad en una habitación vacia - pero veremos cuanto duras, sabias que te estaba persiguiendo por eso le diste una razon estupida Athena pero eso no me podra apartar de ti por siempre**

\- Creo que es hora que se vayan a dormir- dijo Rosmery- mañana les seguire leyendo este libro

-¿ Quien dijo lo ultimo?- dijo Aspros- ¿y no que eran dos libros?

\- Pues es mejor que se vayan antes de que amanezca o sino podrian sospechar- dijo Rosmery- ademas creo que Deusteros necesita descansar y tu tambien por lo que sucedio hoy- fue lo ultimo que dijo y desaparecio. Los gemelos al no tener otra opcion se fueron a geminis

**En el santuario o templo de Apolo**

\- Ve a dormir Rosmery- dijo Apolo

\- Ok- dijo Rosmery- pero mañana te toca a ti leerles y a mi verlos por tv

\- Buenas noches hermanita- dijo Apolo

\- ¿Que dijiste?- dijo Rosmery

\- Nada- dijo Apolo- tengo que irme tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

\- Ok- dijo Rosmery - Adios hermano- susurro

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les gustase y aqui les dejo algunos resumenes de algunos one-shot que aparecieron en mi mente y ustedes me diran cual quien que suba.

\- El sacrificio de Geminis: Ares amenaza a Athena de que si no le devuelve a su anfitrion o rencarnacion hara una guerra santa, todos creen que se trata de Saga pero que sucedera cuando el gemelo menor supuestamente trata de matar a Athena y traiciona al santuario, si despues de eso Ares no vuelve a tener comunicacion con Athena hasta que despues de 2 años le dice que visitara el santuario en el cuerpo de su rencarnacion

\- El deseo de Shion: Shion desea haber sido el patriarca de los caballeros el siglo xviii, pero al parecer Cronos hace que su deseo se vuelva en su contra.

\- La pelea de hermanos: Kanon y Aioros se pelearon con su propios hermanos sumale a un Milo peleado con Camus porque este dice que es peor que un niño de 5 años. ¿Que pasaria si de un dia para otro estos tres chicos camban su actitud?¿Saga, Aioria y Camus aceptaran este cambio de actitud o trataran que san los mismos de antes?

K: Bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima Rosmery di Angelo. ¡Ups! casi me olvido esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza:

\- Saga y Kanon son atacados por un vampiro a los 5 años, son adoptados por caza vampiros que prestan mas atencion a Saga que a Kanon. A los doce años estos caza vampiros mueren. A los 15 años Saga se da cuenta que no conoce bien a su hermano, ademas que su hermano va a una escuela que desconoce donde esta y que los amigos que Kanon lleva a su casa no son tan normales como parecian.

K:¿ Ustedes que dicen ? ¿lo subo o no?


End file.
